tmnt_fan_madefandomcom-20200214-history
Leonardo (2012 series)
Leonardo or Leo is one of the five main protagonists in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and a member of the TMNT. He is the Karai's younger adoptive brother, older brother of Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo & Venus and the eldest Male child to Master Splinter. He is "The Leader" of the Team. The Fearless Leader of the Group Official description "My name's Leo. I've got 3 rowdy brothers and little sister who always give me a hard time. But I keep them in line... usually. Master Splinter picked me to lead because I eat, sleep and breath Ninjustu. Not that my brothers and sister aren't good, I'm just better. But nothing can get in my way in protecting my family." '- Leo' History Leonardo and his brothers were once ordinary Turtles when they were infants, they were adopted from a Pet Store by Hamato Yoshi. When their soon to be father walked passed a strange man, a Kraangdroid, he felt something odd about him and followed. Unfortunately, Yoshi gave away his position when he accidentally stepped on a brown rat's tail. The Kraang found him and attempted to kill him, but Yoshi fought back hard. In the end, the Kraang dropped the canister of Mutagen they were holding, causing the turtles and Yoshi to mutate. Yoshi, having to have stepped on that rat, thus mutated into a humanoid brown rat by the name of "Splinter", while Leo and his brothers, after coming in contact with Splinter when he was human, mutated into humanoid turtles. Splinter knew they would never be accepted in their urban society, so he took them to the sewers, made a home down there, and made the four turtles his children. Knowing the world would be dangerous and there would be a time where they want to explore the outside world, Splinter trained the boys in the art of Ninjitsu. Leo and his brothers were named after great Renaissance artists from a book Splinter fished out of the storm drain. Appearance Leo is an emerald green colored Mutant Turtle with blue eyes. He wears a blue mask where the tails length range between Donnie and Mikey's. Like Raph, Leo doesn't have much changes to his physical appearance like all his previous incarnations, except for the fact that his green skin is slightly darker than the others. His height ranges between Raph and Donnie's. Leo has blue eyes, looks lean, more mysterious and handsome. Personality Like the intro states he is the leader and makes the commands which sometimes bothers his brothers especially Raph. Leo is the most serious and disciplined out of all the turtles and is of course their leader. He has a lot of responsibility on his hands, which can sometimes overwhelm him. He watches a T.V. Show called "[http://tmnt2012series.wikia.com/wiki/Space_Heroes Space Heroes]" and wants to be just like the captain he sees on T.V. Overall, Leo acts as a big brother to the turtles and as a teacher's pet to [http://tmnt2012series.wikia.com/wiki/Master_Splinter Master Splinter]. He was chosen to be the leader because of his willingness not by his skill. Leo is the most mature out of all his brothers, aside from Donnie, always acting like a guide and sometimes even a parent to his brothers. He is very protective of his siblings and is willing to do anything for them. Unlike all his incarnations, Leo is somewhat a sci-fi geek, aside from Donnie. Though Donnie is more of a techy geek. Leo loves "Space Heroes" and tends to try to be like the hero on there, much to the annoyance of his brothers. He also tries too hard to act like a hero and says cheesy lines, which annoy Mikey, Donnie and Raph. He is the wisest, most experienced and balanced of the team and demonstrates many important qualities needed in a leader. Leo does his best to lead the team, but he sometimes second-guesses himself and his constant sibling rivalry with Raphael can cause problems for the team and puts a strain on his relationship with Raph. He often tries to compare himself to the main character of "[http://tmnt2012series.wikia.com/wiki/Space_Heroes Space Heroes]", Captain Ryan, which annoys his brothers. Like other incarnations, Leo is a perfectionist. He developed a crush on Miwa/[http://tmnt2012series.wikia.com/wiki/Karai Karai]. Abilities Leo is an extremely skilled martial artist and swordsman. Leo has a good line of defense and is the best at planning strategies. Leo is pretty strong when it comes to defense and counter attacks and he mainly prefers kicks over punches. His weapons of choice are a pair of Katana Swords' which he uses in a traditional niten-ryu style. Like his brothers, Leo is stealthy, can hide in the shadows, sneak around without being detected and use hand to hand combat. Interactions with other characters 'Leonardo (Relationships) TMNT 2012 Fan Made In the fan series, he has a wife name Katy and he's the father of his son Yoshi and daughter Kida and he's the uncle of Seth, Shawn, John, Nina, Kintaro and Lucy. He mostly took his oldest nephew Seth under his wing teaching him Ninjitsu and teaching him about leadership he also teaches Shawn, John and Kida too and he tells them about his and his brothers lives. He help and taught Kida how to conquer her fear of heights. TMNT A Cousin's Bond (Coming soon) Category:Male Category:Official Characters Category:Mutants Category:Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Types Of Ninjas Category:Humans/Mutants Category:Teenagers Category:Shinobi Category:Ninjas Category:Leaders Category:Nonhumans Category:TMNT Fan Made Characters Category:The Turtles Category:Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Vigilantes Category:Mutant Reptiles Category:Animals Category:Chefs Category:Hostages Category:Non-Sapient Characters Category:Alive Category:Parents Category:Adults